I'm in Honkai Impact 3rd!
by JamBasic
Summary: I just want to get my new waifu Herrscher of Reason, but no ofcourse I was transferred to another world. I only thought it was another game content and now I have to live surviving in this cruel wor- wait... was that... Bronya?


**A/N:**Greetings everyone! JamBasic here! Thanks for checking this out. This is my first fan-fiction and Honkai Impact 3rd's well made plot got to me, enough for me to decide and try to write a fanfic.

If you don't know what HI3 is then you are missing out one of best mobile game out there(imo). It's a 3d action game with awesome graphics, cool gameplay, intricate plot, and best of all, cute hot beautiful girls you can play with- I mean playas. Did I mention intricate "plots"? Coz there's a variety of them. Just pick pick your poison.

Back to the story, MC is OC as there is no Captain in to choose. Well the Captain is still called Captain with no name on the game so... And writing a Valkyrie mc will definitely gonna be a yuri pairing and I have enough of it already! The game is oozing with oestrogen that almost all characters have ff pairings! miHoYo good job(thumbs up) what a well made game bait.

First chapter is up months ago but that was just a draft and here's the real one which I added some details. Updates are sporadic cause my job makes me travel all around the world by ship and that means a a few days to a few weeks of travel time. RIP Internet. But my goal is a chapter per week so expect mass releases when waiting longer... or not! so your heart be spared from the dissapointment.

And nothing else so here we go~!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own miHoYo, Honkai Impact 3rd, and its characters. Cause if I did, I will push for all characters to be touch-interactive. Specially Rita *poke poke*

_xxXxx_

"...Kuh! kak! ka-hak! What the hell?! Are you kidding me!?"

I looked at the result of my last 10x pulls and immediately choked on the soda I'm drinking.

A bunch of 2- star stigmatas(stigs), weapon and stig exp materials(matz), upgrade matz, 50k coins, and a guaranteed A-rank Valkyrie(valk) Valkyrie Ranger character card turned 18 fragments.

Even though I was not a religious person, I still prayed to the rngods to deliver my wish. Alas, I was not answered and the results are salt. Salt, salt, and more salt, salt enough to make my tears salted. Looking at the posts on reddit, I tasted salty bitterness. I kinda hoped to get my long-haired Bronya with this last pull. Though she's not really on my priority list as My Queen is still yet to be fully geared and I'm also not a Bronya user, there is something about this expansion banner that is special.

Not only is the Herrscher of Reason(HoR) an awakened rank S elemental mech-type Bronya valk, but she is also the 2nd of the herrscher valks that is playable, the other one is My Queen the Herrscher of the Void(HoV).

With the new update in which the story of the game progresses, the main character of the chapter is Bronya Zaychik. And she, in pursuit of completing a promise, manage to become the successor of the Herrscher of Reason. It was very much highlighted for this update and the sneek peaks made me anticipate to get her.

Summoning drills out of nowhere to grind that mob to dusts , special charge attack that is similar to Memento but much better! And that ultimate. Watching the animation video is one thing but you yourself doing it with just a press of a button is much more fulfilling! And afterwards, you get to control a bike, summoning guns to shoot enemies while riding pass them. It's just freaking sweet!!!

Something about seeing that bike really made my manly spirit burn!!! Sorry My Queen, I won't forget you!!!

Ending my thoughts with an apology to my One True Queen, I looked at the pity counter and see a solid 10, one zero less than before, it really made me want to cry. It seems like Ai-chan is hell bent on milking my hard earned(top-up) crystals(xtals). Ahhh Ai-chan-sama whyyyyy??? I even refrained from eating cabbages for you! I even included the other veggies with it! Even when the cook is staring holes at my back, I still didn't eat them! So, just whyyyyyyy!!!???

Deciding that getting my new waifu is the only way to remove this salty bitterness, I checked my remaining crystals: 2670. Only 130 xtals away from my waifu. This is easy, I only need to clear 9 story missions and that would net 135 xtals. And with the events and trial stages this would be much easier! Bronya-oneesan here I come!!!

Touching the home/menu button, the screen changed to the bridge where I saw the red and blue twins, another reward I got from my hard earned(top-up) xtals. The twins was another elaborated trap miHoYo made and it was sure effective in capturing me. I praised the evil devs who thought of this scheming idea. Releasing twin valks on its update and then posting a new twin mode function to the bridge for the next update? Ofcourse, people like me would want to get them for the next update right!? Even when they're not really that good. The moe factor is more than enough to make up for it!

Getting my thoughts out of the trap I gladly jump into, I was wondering when the twins would get new costumes when I notice a shining black letter located at the bottom of the screen.

The letter made me feel nostalgic and wary for some reason and then I remembered why, it was how I fell for the trap that was called The Time Swirl when I was level 60. I called it a trap because at that time I have many things to upgrade and one of the stage I was farming upgrade matz are the Befall missions. But when I opened that damned letter out of curiosity and accepted it. The Befall missions got replaced by the Time Swirl and the stage are freaking hard for a newb level 60 like me. I only managed to clear stages when I hit the 70's. So I really regret that day and put it in my regret list of things I've done in Honkai Impact. With it in the list are: the time I salvaged Colt Peacemaker when the salvage function got unlocked, wasting my xtals for buying upgrade matz, converting xtals to skill points, and other stupid things I've done.

Damn. Seeing the letter made me remember many unpleasant things. That letter really made a mark on me! It's official this Time Swirl-esque trap letter is bad!!!

But...

Thinking about it, I already opened the Time Swirl and it was already replaced on a new update. Something about bounty thot? I forgot. I didn't really care where or what happened to Time Swirl. I'm just glad it's gone.

Was this letter for an event then? I remember that the Time Swirl letter needed you to confirm the letter before it activates maybe this letter was like that too?

Seeing as there's really no harm in finding out, I tapped the black letter and a message popped-out in black glitchy like background.

Fiction is not **_real_**, but it is never **_fake_**.

A **_new world_** coalesce within the depths of the **_real world_**.

**_Stories_** and **_secrets_** both **_told_** and **_untold_** lays in these recesses.

The **_will_** of **_this world_**

is still waiting for its **_savior_**

**_Will you brave the challenges?_**

.

The content of the letter looks quite weird and familiar. Though the way the letter was presented itself and how the bold words glitch and swap with each other is unnerving.

I did a quick look in my photos to search for the Time Swirl letter screenshot I have (courtesy of my excitement) and found that the content was really like the Time Swirl letter which made me want to reflexively discard it. But my logical thinking and gamer instincts are screaming at me. MiHoYo is unlikely to return Time Swirl after just replacing it and if it was, an announcment would be made in which there was none. So...

"Maybe this is a new event? Base on the context of the letter it is highly likely an event, but an event is still on-going so maybe not. Another Open World?"

My excitement was raised upon thinking of another Open World. I know it myself that, like the time when I was level 60, I was getting ahead because of my excitement again. But such a thing would bother me overtime and in the end, will still check what the letter was for. And what better way to know than doing it by yourself? And also, unlike last time, I'm confident that I can handle whatever the letter would throw at me. I bet it's an unannounced surprise. Even the letter sounds like it was. So, after a screenshot for a reddit post, I tapped the [Go!] button in a beat.

The screen turned black and for a moment, I worried my phone's memory is not enough when suddenly I lost grip on my phone and afterwards, my body.

Before I manage to curse dropping my phone, I belatedly notice what happened to me and I soon lost my consciousness.

/**RIDE-ON/RIDE-ON/RIDE-ON/RIDE-ON**/

"...Kuh! kak! ka-hak! W-what the hell is this!?"

As soon as my consciousness recovered, I felt an unpleasant feeling in my lungs that made me cough on reflex. Déjà vu. I thought it was some soda still remaining but my eyes widen when I saw something redder than soda in my hand.

"B-blood?*cough cough* but why...?"

I'm not sick, I knew that for sure. I had just gotten a pass from my physical fitness examination required in my work a few days ago. A few days living normally shouldn't be enough to make you cough blood right? Well I know staying up late till 2 in the morning isn't healthy but I compensate it by sleeping in till 12 noon. Unhealthy perhaps but that's how I enjoy my vacation. But before I enjoy my vacation, I needed to know where I am first cause I'm damn sure it wasn't this cold outside.

I looked around me when I noticed my surroundings have changed. I was in the streets, maybe a road. Buildings surrounds me like one you normally see in the suburbs, but there is one they all had in commnon that made this normal scene not normal. They're all abandoned in poor state.

Such a scene is something I only see in movies- My heartbeat gradually rose. My mind whirred to life then it stopped.

"This can't be... right?"

I knew what I was seeing and I also remember what happened before. By simple deduction with the familiarity of my situation, I quickly concluded one thing. But I can't believe it. No, I can't accept it. Though I had fanciful thoughts of this ever happening to me, I never expected it would become real.

I was **_isekaid_**(transported/summoned/transmigrated to another world).

Yes, that **_isekaid_**.

I did't know whether to be glad or not of my situation but with a quick reminder of my family, my stomach twisted.

.

.

I knew what I felt.

.

.

.

I felt **_fear_**.

.

.

.

.

I felt **_frustration_**.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt **_ANGER_**.

Any thoughts going through my mind was cut off when I heard a voice behind me.

"Stand up and fight brat! Or else I'll kill you! You useless f*cks need to know there place and that's in the front as our shield."

It was a man with pale skin and bulky body. He started to shout at me while holding me in the collar. This not an unusual experience for me, live in our neighborhood and you'll get used to it. But one thing puzzled me, I didn't know how he managed to lift me up. I wasn't that light and pretty sure I'm on the heavyside of weight. Well I know I'm overweight so- stop thinking useless thoughts. I am here already, I needed to know where I am and if possible a way back home.

"You f*cks should be thankful to us.We don't need useless people to fee- F*ck! You're infected!"

The man continued yapping away and I was starting to get irritated. I stared at him and he suddenly shouted something about me being infected and kicked me away. The action was quick and unexpected that I was startled and unable to defend myself.

The kick sent me a few feet off the ground till I slammed to a nearby wall. I coughed again in pain, I looked back and my eyes widen at what I saw. A chill run up my spine and my body froze in fear. The pain of his kick didn't even register in my mind anymore as I look at the muzzle pointed at me and realized I was going to die at that point.

It's funny that, even in this situation, a part of my mind wondered how the man easily kicked me a few feet off the ground, what infected means and if I'm finally going to become a zombie(yey!..or not), why my body feels so light and weak, why the man seem so tall and big, and why is that man slowly falling towards me.

The last thought broke me out of my stupor and I quickly rolled out of the way. The man landed with a thud and I saw a red pool quickly forming under him, in which I confirmed him to be dead or quickly on his way to be one.

I heard a few loud noise and the body of the man jerked with each noise that I slowly realized to be gun shots. Someone had just shot him, many times. Then, near and far, I started to hear gunshots everywhere and my mind caught on to the fact that these sounds are present since the very start I came here. I was so confused of what's happening anymore that I failed to notice someone is standing infront of me.

With the sound of gun cocking, I saw another gun yet again pointed at me. But what caught my attention is not the gun but the one holding it.

It was a young girl. Her face is marred with grime and soot but it was not enough to cover her youthful visage. The twirls of her silver hair swayed lightly with a gust of wind and her eyes narrowed slightly in result. It made her steel grey eyes greatly emphasized and I found myself lost in those orbs.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before the girl lowered her gun.

"You are already dead."

The girl said with a quiet voice, not for me to hear, but something for her to convince herself before carefully sprinting to the nearest dilapidated building, vanishing in its shadow.

I was left behind in the middle of the street with a dead man beside me. The gunshots were still going on around me and I was sitting there stunned, not because of the bizarre situation I found myself, not because of the sudden violence I received, nor because of my near experience with death.

What made my mental faculties stop was seeing the girl and how perfectly similar she is to a girl I'm familiar with. A girl I almost see everday, to be specific, a character I sometimes choose to play as.

Bronya Zaychik,

The Silver Wolf of the Urals,

Owner of Project Bunny 19c,

And just recently known, as the successor of Joachim, the Herscherr of Reason.

_

**A/N:**Go read the next chapter if there is! Also go review and follow! (_wink wink~_)


End file.
